A continuation of the Adventure of Jimmy Neutron series
by theliterarian
Summary: Arbitrarily cancelled, the well-received and adored T.V. series failed to enter its much anticipated 4th season. A lot of questions were left unanswered, and many answers were given in quick haste to end production sooner. I have decided to continue the series in my eyes, as I hope to answer many of the questions left behind by the cancellation of the series.
1. Chapter 1: A Warm Beginning

"…There is a difference! I SAAAID I find you distracting!" Jimmy shouted."

Cindy smiled conceitedly, "but you also said I smell nice, I'm pretty, and sma-"

"AND DUMB for siding with Eustace and almost costing all of us our lives on a FOREIGN PLANET!" Jimmy concluded.

Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Eustace travelled the rest of the flight home in silence. With minor turbulence re-entering the atmosphere, Jimmy piloted the rest of the gang back to Retroville safely. Jimmy opened the glove compartment and pictures of Betty Quinlan spilled out. Immediately, he hid the pictures in the aircraft safety manual as he put some essential supplies back in the glove compartment. The aircraft gently lowered onto Jimmy's backyard lawn.

"That was quite the adventure Jimmy, I had a blast! Thanks for having me," Libby exclaimed.

"Me too! But I don't know what my mom is going to say about my stretched pants…" Carl added worriedly.

"That's okay Carl! Leave your stretched pants here with me and I will return them to their normal size with my shrink ray. You'll have them back tomorrow morning. In the mean time, you can borrow these pants. Not to worry, they expand to any length."

Seeming more re-assured, Carl replied, "Thanks Jimmy. I'll see you soon."

"See you later Carl"

"That was awesome! Thanks for the ride back though Jimmy. Public airspace transit is suuuuuuuuper slow," Sheen blurted out.

Libby rolled her eyes, "Sheen, what are you talking about. You better get to bed; I don't think you know what your talking about anymore."

"RIGHT WITH YOU CHICKIBAAAABE!" Sheen left with Libby, shaking her head _._

Eustace turned to Jimmy, "I must say Jimmy, this was quite an exquisite excursion. Do note the next convenience my presence is welcome," Eustace remarked as he stroked his hair back and started walking home. "Ta-Ta geek boy!"

Jimmy shook his head as he walked around the aircraft, inspecting for any damage or repairs it would need before its next departure. He left to get a toolbox to make some minor adjustments and prep for major overhauls at a later date but noticed something ruffling about inside. Cindy was stalling. He returned with his tools.

She dusted her self off as she emerged, and jumped out of the aircraft. "Sooo, what are you doing for the rest of the evening Jimmy?" Cindy asked softly, rubbing her shoes against the dirt.

"Well I was thinking of making some minor adjustments to the aircraft so that leaving and re-entering the earth's atmosphere is a bit smoother." Jimmy began to walk to the front of the aircraft and propped the hood up. "How about you?"

"Oh nothing…" Cindy trembled with anxiety, "I was just wondering to see if, well maybe, you wanted to spend some time together?"

Jimmy's eyes opened wide as he paused with his tools in the air. _She wants to spend some time with me?! Hopefully it's alone. But just to make sure…_ He put them down and turned to her slowly. "Oh okay, I'll get back to you on that tomorrow and let the others kn-"

"For just the two of us…" she said turning away to hide her red face and fidgeting eyes. "Tonight. If you're not doing anything…"

"YES! I mean, er yes, I do have some free time. I could actually use some downtime. Do you wanna go to the Candy Bar?"

"HAHAA, uuum no. YOU can walk me home."

 _I like when she's sassy with me like that… but I have to pretend I'm annoyed._ "Okay, I'm sorry for suggesting that." Jimmy looked down at the floor between his feet and kept silent.

 _Oh no! I didn't mean to hurt his feelings…_ "Hey, are we just going to stand here? Or are you going to take me home? My mother doesn't want me to walk alone, and its getting dark out!"

"R-right!" Jimmy stammered. They started walking around the side of Jimmy's house.

Cindy held out her hand expectantly. Her hand, lusting for Jimmy's warmth, was met with a disappointing cold night wind. "Aren't you going to hold my hand Nerdtron! It's not very becoming of a gentleman."

 _I take that back… Sometimes the Sassiness can be a little too much_. Jimmy rolled his eyes and held her hand softly as they crossed the street. _But_ _I forgot how soft her hands were from that time we went to the Candy Bar after defeating the league of villains_. His eyes widened, and his heart rate tripled.

 _Mmmmh, I like when he holds my hand, and our hands get sweaty together_ , Cindy thought.

They arrived at Cindy's front door. "Well, here we are! Thanks for coming with us today Cindy; I enjoyed having you with us on our journey to Mars."

Cindy stopped peering into her house windows and turned her attention back to Jimmy. She was blushing. "Thanks Jimmy. I just noticed the hydro quantum flares and thought you might want to check it out…" she paused to turn around and look through her front door window. _My parents must be upstairs,_ she assumed _._

"Well I guess that's that. Thanks for the fun time an-"

"Excuse me? Aren't you forgetting something neutron?"

"N-no. Not to my knowledge…"

"Really? Think about it…" Cindy stood there crossing her arms and tapping her right foot."

Jimmy stood there and scratched his head. _I'm not sure what she wants… I hope I don't get a slap in the face for this_. He leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her soft, pink lips.

Their lips briefly pressed together, and broke away slowly _._

 _Her pink lips feel like soft cotton candy. So soft… huhuh_.

 _I can't believe he kissed me. It's exactly what I wanted, and for so long too._ "Jimmy…"

"Yeah."

In a soft and low voice she spoke, "Meet me in the park tomorrow after school. An hour after classes end at 3:30, say 5pm?" _That will give me some time to get ready after school,_ **Cindy thought as she stared at the night stars, and started blushing.**

"Uuum I think I can make that work. Where in the park?"

"Don't worry, you'll find me" Cindy said confidently.

"And what will we do th-"

"Shhhh" Cindy interrupts as she puts a finger to Jimmy's lips, and moves closer to him. Her voice slips into a whisper. "You'll just have to wait to find out tomorrow wont you nerdtron! He-he-he"

Immediately she returns Jimmy's kiss. With her lips perched and her arms straight held straight out behind her back with her fists in a ball, she musters up all her courage and kisses Jimmy with all her might for just a bit longer than the kiss before. He's so dreamy. Jimmy's eyes are left wide open from the unexpected kiss, but slowly close _._

Cindy breaks away. "Goodnight Jimmy"

"G-g-goodnight Cindy" Jimmy stammered as he scratched his head and watched Cindy close her front door.

Jimmy returns to his secret clubhouse lab to put his tools away. Dumbfounded by Cindy's kiss, he struggles to focus. Jimmy notices an envelope lying stuck under the front door of his lab… he picks it up. After resting his toolbox on his lower workbench table, Jimmy takes a closer look. _To, Jimmy? From your SECRET ADMIRER?! This couldn't have been from Cindy, since I just walked her home…_

He paused to think. _Someone must have come by and delivered this in between the time I left my tools here to walk Cindy home, and now… hmmm_. He began to open the envelope to read the letter…


	2. Chapter 2:A Picnic and Desecrated Planet

_**Author Notes:**_

 _ **Hello to everyone reading this. I would just like to bring up a couple of things in regards to some decisions I have made about the Jimmy Neutron lore. I took an educated guess, and decided that Retroville is within Colorado, United States. I looked everywhere, and there is no indication as to where geographically the characters in the series take place on Earth. So, after re-watching the series, I came to the conclusion that Colorado has a similar downtown core to Retroville, and has a desert moderately close by. In terms of where I hope to take this canon entry into the series, I have quite a bit of plans that are still not fully worked out yet. PLEASE REVIEW AND CRITCIZE MY WORK. I would very much like to know where I can make improvements. Please let me know if you feel a character performed an action that was out of their character. Such as Cindy doing something she would not normally do, etc. Feedback is very important to me, and if I get enough feedback, and enough people seem to like my entries, I will continue this literary work. As well, please feel free to drop me comments about possible future plot options you would like to see play out, and I may add them in part or whole to my future plans for subsequent entries. Thank you so much for reading; your thoughts and feedback are very important to me. Enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING INVOLVED WITH THE ADVENTURES OF JIMMY NEUTRON: BOY GENIUS. THIS IS MERELY AN ADAPTATIVE WORK I AM PERFORMING AS A SERVICE TO OTHERS WHO DISAGREE WITH ITS PREMATURE TELEVISION SERIES CANCELLATION.**_

 _Dear brave one, it has been eons since we last spoke and this is disappointing. If I recall, I sent you a warp mail and it returned blank after we were last together and defeated Meldar. I suspect the pale homely female can be held culpable for this. Nonetheless, I have decided to venture to Earth in pursuit of hearing back from you. I hope this letter actually finds you this time, and that it finds you well. Meet me tomorrow just north of the water fountain within the forest grounds you have come to know as your public park. Be there for 5pm. Yours truly, your secret admirer_.

 _Who could this possibly be? "_ Oh wait, there's more."

 _P.s. I'm your favourite month of the year_. "What could that mean?"

Trying to process all recent events, Jimmy woke up the next morning feeling sluggish. He arrived at his first class by hovercar… and slept the entire morning perioduntil the final announcements at the end of class were made.

"Raaaah, Chiiiildren! I have to say it has been a pleasure teaching you students," said Ms. Fowl. "Next year you will all be in grade 9, and that is a lot of responsibility to carry raaaah!" she croaked. "As becoming citizens of the public, it is your duty to maintain your educated mindsthroughout the summer! Students, you are all graduating into high school! Be excited about your future education and experiences! Boys and girls I trust in this last week of school you will create ways to spend your summer constructively and productively. With that said, it comes as no surprise that our end of year school dance is around the corner! I already have Nick and Libby as our DJ hosts, but I will need a party planning committee to aesthetically design and theme the dance. Are there any volunteers raaaah?!"

Cindy, Britney, and Betty Quinlan raised their hands. "You girls will do fine. Come see me after class and we will discuss appropriate theeeeemes and dress aaaaaaatire raaaah! As well, don't forget to find a date or dance partner. It is mandatory that everybody be shaking 'it' on the dance floor! No exceptions raaaah! CLASS IS DISMISSED!

Jimmy Sheen and Carl headed for the lunchroom, while Cindy, Britney, and Betty stayed with Ms. Fowl.

Jimmy gave Carl his pants back folded. "Thanks Jimmy. These are one of my favourite pairs."

"No problem Carl." The three boys began to eat. "So you guys aren't actually going to get dates for the school dance coming up are you?"

"I am strapped to my chickibaabe! I'm takin Libby!" Sheen exclaimed as he took a huge bite of his sandwich.

"Your actually going Sheen? Don't you know the school dance is just a ploy for girls to get more attention than they already do? It's an excuse to make a social statement," Jimmy wined. "Empirical evidence suggests the dance is merely a social tool designed to validate and substantiate tacit social norms. A meaningless gathering where bodies and minds stand with wasted time and mental resources; in short, I'd rather watch Ultra Lord!"

Carl swallowed a mouthful of his mom's homemade soup. "Actually Jimmy, I'm going too. I'm just waiting to hear back from Elke to see if she can come to our dance. It's been so long since I've seen her, and it would mean the world to me if she could make it," Carl mumbled. On the other hand, I really wish for Judy to come… to chaperone of course, I love her cookies…" Carl looked down as he stirred his soup slowly. "But that probably wont happen."

"You guys can't be serious! Well, I don't have a date yet, which means I am not going to the dance … as of now I guess." Jimmy looked up towards the ceiling. _I liked my time together with Cindy last night, but I prefer that in private rather than making a public statement about it. Dances are bovine!_

Meanwhile with the party planning committee…

"Okay girls, we need to come up with an awesome school dance theme this year. Last year we didn't get a dance, and I want to make sure we make this year the best! Pretend like we won't have a dance next year just so we can make this one extra special!" Cindy instructed as Britney and Betty nodded.

Standing in front of the classroom, the three girls faced Ms. Fowl. "Now girls, what's going to be the theme of the dance raaaah?!"

"We should do an awesome 90's dance," Britney suggested.

"No, no. If we are going to do a strictly dance-themed event, it should be set in the 80s," Betty argued. "There are so many retro hairstyles, and dress designs set in that era that we could draw from. It would make for a beautiful school dance venue than the 1990s.

Cindy thought hard as she tapped her foot and rested her index finger on her chin. She stared at the ceiling, and then at Betty. "Yeah, but that only encompasses music. And what if some people don't like 80s music? I know I

already like music from other decades, and I think there should be more of a physical element to the theme."

"That's a really good point Cindy!" Ms. Fowl added. "And this music themed dance doesn't suit my idea of having DJ co-hosts."

"But there are like funky hairstyles and like we could have like a mandatory dress code that is reaaaaaly funky!" Britney exclaimed.

"It's not a bad idea… but I just don't feel like it has that umph that we need! Hmm…" Cindy thought really hard. _What is a theme that appeals to all the facets of a really good party? There has to be something that catches the eye…_ She began to think of Jimmy. _I know Jimmy is against school dances and stuff, but I really want him to come. What would Jimmy want?_

"Okay, okay how about this girls!" Cindy started, ecstatically. "WHAT IF… we do a GLOW DANCE!" Shaking from the excitement of her idea, she looked at the other three girls, and then at Ms. Fowl.

"No actually that's a great idea Cindy!" Betty exclaimed. "Everyone should come dressed in white or light colours, and we could have some really cool designs in LED with patterns that stand out in glow-in-the-dark!"

"Well that's an idea, raaaah!" Ms. Fowl Croaked. "Are there any objections?" The girls chatter about the possibilities and ideas of the exciting idea. Ms. Fowl interrupts them. "Okay, Okay girls! I trust and approve this dance theme! Please work amongst yourselves to find time to schedule and prepare the dance! You have coach Gruber, Sam and I to aid you in the preparation and organization of the graduation dance.

The final school bell rings, and the tweens race home for Friday night.

Cindy raced out the front school door, but was stopped by Libby. "Hey girl! Where you off to in such a damn hurry?" Libby nosily inquired.

"No time!" Cindy squabbled. "Gotta get home and prepare for Neu- I mean my karate lesson!"

"Don't you have karate on Saturdays?" Libby peered.

"Nope! Rescheduled for today. Can't talk; gotta go! Bye Libbs!"

"Humph" Libby shrugged doubtingly.

Cindy rushed home and threw her knapsack on the couch. _I have to look nice for nerdtron._ She ran up the stairs and into her room. _Why do I still call him those names in my head?_ Cindy wondered. She slammed her bedroom door and opened her closet.

"Cynthia Darling, is everything okay?" Cindy's mother called out, worriedly from downstairs _._

"Yeah mom! Everything's fine." _I have to find something to wear. Cindy threw a bunch of clothes on to her bed. "Mmmmmmmh," I know what to wear…_ She got dressed and almost tripped running back downstairs.

"There you are sweety, I'm making your favourite dinner toni-"

"Can't talk mom! Gotta get ready. I haven't even packed yet. What time is it?"

"It's a quarter to five. Where in heaven's name are you off to in such a rush? Are you going to stay for dinner?"

 _Perfect timing: just enough to get set up_. "Can't, I'm going out tonight with friends- hey, do you still have that old dinner blanket you don't use anymore?"

"Yes darling. It's at the bottom of the kitchen pantry. Why on earth do you need that?"

"I just need it!" Cindy opened the fridge. "WE ONLY HAVE COLDCUTS!"

"Cynthia, it's the end of the week. I have to wait to go shopping with your father this weekend."

"Aaaagh," Cindy growled. _But Hey, I can make this work. Just throw some toast…. And some ham… Oh! And a bottle of Tabasco sauce…couple of purple flurps… and some mortatella… and mmm mmm mmmmmmmm…_

Jimmy left school in his hover car. Carl and Sheen invited him to watch an ultra lord all-nighter marathon, but he opted for some time alone in his lab.

Jimmy entered his lab and checked on his most recent inventions. "Camp in a box… I need to find more uses for this 'cheap hypercube adaptation.'" Hmmm, it feels like I'm forgetting something… Jimmy wondered nervously. His main television screen buzzed.

"Jimmyyyyy! Supper is ready! And your father and I won't have you eating in the lab again!" Judy exclaimed half enthusiastically, half demandingly.

"Sorry mom, I can't tonight. I am actually going out tonight with some friends; we'll probably grab food while we're out." _I should make more time for my parents,_ Jimmy pondered.

"Ooooh, alright. I don't know why I bother cooking! It's okay, another night then I guess. Don't stay out too late!" Jimmy's lab teleprompter screen went black.

Jimmy looked around the room trying to remember what he felt he was forgetting. CLINK CLINK CLINK. "Hey Goddard, whatch'ya got there boy?!" Goddard was carrying a familiar opened envelope in his mouth. He dropped it on the floor in front of Jimmy's chair. "Bark Bark!"

"Thank's Goddar-HOLY HEIZENBERG!" _I can't believe I forgot! Jimmy spun around._ "What tim- IT'S 5:10?" _I have to hurry._ "AND CINDY TOO! Oh no…"

Jimmy sprinted to the centre of his lab. "Vox, wardrobe change! Semi formal!" A clear glass tube came down and touched the floor. Jimmy was encapsulated with white smoke inside the glass chamber. "What could make Cindy want to meet up with me in the park anyway? Is this a date? Or are we just hanging out? Girls tell us nothing these days…"

The smoke cleared, and a hand holding a mirror came down from the ceiling. "Not bad, not bad. Jeans are a little loose though… But I always liked this belt." Jimmy was wearing very dark blue jeans, and a brown belt. He flattened his white t-shirt with red and teal blue horizontal, but mostly vertical lines intersecting each other by pressing his hands against his chest _._

 _Could Cindy be really planning our official first date?_ Jimmy wasted no time as he prepared his rocket for launch and hopped in. His rocket raised upwards, and the roof of his disguise clubhouse parted in the middle, revealing the evening sky. _And who else am I meeting in the park?_ His rocket entered its main course. Jimmy takes control of the Rockets direction. _And why am I so nervous?_ Jimmy pondered to himself. He looked up at the evening sky and blushed _._

"Hmmm, hm hmmmm," Cindy hummed. She walked to the top of a small hill towards the northern part of Retroville Public Park. _Hope I'm not over doing it._ Cindy placed the old and rugged plad picnic blanket on the ground. She was positioned paramount to a small clearing of pine and oak trees.

She stopped walking, and put down a cooler, a large insulated lunch container, and a small wooden basket. "Nerdtron better not be late," She mumbled. Cindy immediately heard a loud engine rumble in the distance. She noticed the trees began to sway and tremble. And speak of my little cute devil!" Cindy sneered unconsciously as she daydreamt.

Cindy decided to take a break from setting up and sat down to relax. CRACKLE, POP, POP, SNAP! "Oh no, what's that?" Startled by the blare, she twisted her torso to look up and behind her while sitting with her hands behind her and feet stretched out in front of her. A tiny flying object hurtled downward. Cindy turned her attention back to Jimmy's rocket and the smoke following him. She watches him intently.

"Leaping Leptons! What the heck is that?!" Jimmy does a barrel roll and avoids collision with the unidentified flying object. He looks to his right and watches the object plummet into a patch of soft grass just north of the giant park water fountain. "I better circle around and check it out. It could be a real threat!" Jimmy looked at his wristwatch. _It's 5:15, but I bet Cindy will be late anyway._

Jimmy landed, and approached the object. _This looks… exactly like the space rock from that intergallactic games show I won._ The rock was the size of two balled fists. He pressed both his palms on the rock as he picked it up. Immediately, the rock began to glow, and light began to emit conveying an image 5 centimetres from the rock, just like a classroom projector.

BZZZ BZZZZ. "HEY JIMMY! It's your favourite month of the year!" The voice and audio was crackly due to its archaic technology.

 _Oh my god! How couldn't I have figured this out… and haha my favourite month of the year. April was always licentiously witty._ The video interrupted Jimmy's thoughts and continued.

"I haven't seen you for quite sometime. I hope my letter finds you well!" Jimmy blushes. "I want to see you Jimmy. I didn't go through all the trouble last night of planting that note under your clubhouse door for nothing did I?" Jimmy's eyes widened.

The pre-recorded video continues. "I remember your departing aircraft was charted for Earth, Denver Colorado. I managed to track it… " There was a long pause. April began to smile, and cry at the same time. "I'm not far away Jimmy…" April smiled more, a tear running down her face as she looked deeper into the lens of the video. "You should get this message around 5:30..." she took a second to wipe her face and clear herself up. "Come see me later tonight if you're free." She stuck her tongue out playfully and winked. "I'll see you soon Jimmy Neutron!" she blew Jimmy a kiss and the video blacked out.

"OW!" Jimmy yelped as the rock began to burn his hand. Green numbers appeared engraved onto its surface. "…these look like coordinates… to the desert? This must be where she actually is this time."

Jimmy put the rock in his rocket glove compartment. "How am I going to explain this to- no... just no. I still don't know all the facts." _…But enough to tell Cindy…_ Jimmy looked up and stared off in the distance. _Still though, I should wait and evaluate the situation. Cindy doesn't have to know about this just yet._ He paused to process his current predicament. _I don't know what to do…_

Jimmy left his rocket parked in the thick bush. By using his wristwatch to detect nearby heat sources, he located Cindy; just 50 feet south of where he was standing. Parting branches and bushes contorting his path, he finally stepped into an open clearing.

Staring at the purple Colorado evening sky, there she was. Wearing black sandal highheels and a scarlet red dress, she turned her head towards Jimmy, and back to the ever so interesting evening night sky. Her once innocent face turned into a red hot ball of intense heat and anger as Jimmy walked closer.

"Nerdtron!" Cindy growled, "your 3 minutes late!" She glanced at her pink cell phone and back at Jimmy. "4 Minutes! It's not nice to keep a lady waiting!"

"Sorry Cindy, I had some trouble getting my rocke-"

"Can it!" Cindy interjected. You'll just have to make it up to me..." she rolled her eyes. "Hmph!" . and looked up and away with her nose in the air. _I don't know why I treat him like this._ She noticed his hair was done a bit differently, and began to look at him from head to toe. _Gosh, Jimmy has great taste._

In a lower, and much softer tone, Cindy mumbled "He's so dreamy in that outfi- ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE NEUTRON! Or, are you going to apologize to me and SIT DOWN!" Cindy growled feigningly as Jimmy was still standing only right in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry Cindy, I didn't mean for my belatedness to upset you." Jimmy stammered. "O-or to keep standing here. I guess your anger kind of startled me and I'm a bit nervous now." Jimmy leaned forward and began to take a seat on the picnic blanket across from her. Trying to regain his composure, he stared to the right of her intimidating face, and focused on a tree in the distance. "So I see you packed quite a bit of stuff here!" he blurted out.

 _Huh!? He complimented my preparedness!_ Cindy daydreamed.

"You should have told me you were bringing so much stuff" Jimmy continued, "you could have packed it all in my hyper cube. I doooooes confine infinite space into a compa-"

"No thanks neutron. I can manage on my own without your unnecessary inventions!"

"How is my hyper cube unnecessary?" Jimmy retorted. "They aren't just stupid toys you know?! And just what exactly is this anyways?"

"Well- I guess- um- I-" Cindy stammered as she drew a finger in the picnic table linen by her now bent knees.

Noting her disarray, he placed a hand on one of her legs, and spoke in a softer tone, "What are we doing here this evening?" Cindy blushed. She put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder as she looked around slowly as if to scan the area for anything that moved. "I mean, why go through all this trouble an-" Jimmy was interrupted with a passionate kiss. Soft moist lips alternated his, no tongue. Moving from a soft subtle kiss lead by Cindy, Jimmy reached up with his right hand and caressed her cheek. Cindy's left hand still resting on Jimmy's left shoulder, she started to tilt her face counterclockwise. Their lips kept falling into one another; synchronously. They broke away.

"I-um didn't expect that…" Jimmy stammered _._ Cindy put a hand to her mouth in a poor attempt to hide her blushing as she giggled. _"_ And what was that thing you did moving your head sideways like that? Had me almost fall over there just by doing tha-"

"Ssh sh sh sh" Cindy interrupted with a soft white finger to Jimmy's flabbergasted lips." So are we gonna eat what I brought or what?"

"Y-yeah, of course! Let's see what you brought here." Jimmy began grabbing plastic containers.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Cindy swatted Jimmy's hand away. "We have to have the main course first!" Jimmy rolled his eyes as he scratched his head.

…They ate…

"Wow Cindy, I'm stuffed!"

"Ha ha, you have quite the belly there Jimmy!" Cindy giggled as she grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth.

"Well, that was just the best corned beef and cabbage casserole I ever had. Come to think of it, that's the only one I've ever had! Well, it was still awesome!" Jimmy exclaimed as he rubbed his tummy.

"Well thank you Jimmy. Your kind words mean a lot to me." She scanned the desecrated picnic blanket that was plagued with empty plastic containers and cans of purple flurp. "Aah! Here it is. The container you were so interested in earlier…" Cindy went on in a softer, yet accusatory tone.

"Oh? And what is it?" Jimmy inched an eyebrow.

"It's my mother's Pastila! She had some left over from the last time she made it! Try Some!" Cindy Squawked.

Jimmy took a piece. They were pink, Cindy's favourite colour. "Mmm Mees mer good!" Manks Mindy!" Pastilla bits flew out of Jimmy's mouth as he babbled.

"Oh Jimmy, I'm so glad we decided to do this."

"Me too," Jimmy replied as he massaged his bloated tummy. "Well, its getting late and…"

"Aaah Jimmy! It's not that late for a friday night!" Cindy Pleaded. "We can stay out a bit longer can't we?"

Jimmy thought to himself, and about April's message. _It's eight O'Clock, but I have to make it to see what April needs._ Jimmy offered to walk Cindy home, and said good night at her front door step.

…

Jimmy decodes April's gorlockean coordinates and departs for the colorado desert not far away.

Nothing but rolling desert sands and cacti follow below Jimmy's Strato XL rocket. The moonlight cascades the cliff tops. Jimmy begins to pass rather larger and larger rock formations.

Jimmy nears April's coordinates. _So… You're in that big thing there eh?_ Jimmy parks his rocket under a big arched rock. He dismounts his rocket and stares at a rather large rock formation. It had a small cove at the bottom centre of it.

Windows went up almost 3 stories on the structure; this rock formation had somewhat of a foundation and foreign design pattern. A light emitted from one of the windows. Jimmy walked up to the big two door entrance. He knocks on it hard three times.

"Hello? Is there something I can do for you?" A slender dark haired woman answered the door and asked.

"Uuhm, is April here?" Jimmy answered nervously.

"Oh, well she didn't tell me… please come in. I am April's mother." Jimmy entered the rock and sand establishment. "Please, call me May."

Jimmy bursted out laughing. "I'm sorry? Did I say something funny?" April's mother turned around to face Jimmy with a glare.

"No, nothing at all" Jimmy replied. I can't believe that… April, May… What's next?

May led Jimmy into the main foyer. He was shocked by the well crafted grand stairs. Narrowing in the middle, the stairs widened at the top and bottom. Smooth dark brown wooden railings accompanied the sanded down rock stairs, as they curled at the top and bottom. Water ran down on both far sides of the steps between the railings. _This place is a freaking mansion._

 _T_ wo arched openings for hallways accompanied the stairs on either side. May held a hand to her left cheek as she shouted. "Honey! A friend is here to see you!"

A wooden door creaked open slowly from somewhere upstairs. Jimmy looked up at an oval ceiling representing the upstairs floor opening up through a rectangular opening at the top of the stairs. The house smelt of lavender. May left the main foyer and continued what she was doing in another room.

"Hey Jimmy, I take it you got my letter?"April said conceitedly. Her hair sparkled agains the candle lighting surrounding the perimeter of the foyer. She walked down the sanded stairs as she ran a finger on the left railing.

"W-well g-gosh April, you certainly look different," Jimmy stammered.

"What's that? You wren't expecting me to be wearing that hideous helmet and armour were you?" April neared the bottom of the stairs at this point. She had fair green skin, and hair like her mothers, except curly near the ends. She took Jimmy's hand. "Let's go to my room."

April shifted her hand and held it out for Jimmy to lift as they walked up the stairs. "This place has a nice foundation. How did you erect such an establishment so far from your home planet… and in secret as well?!

April put her lips together effeminately and turned to Jimmy. "It was easy with the help of the generators."

"Oh! That's right. Forgot you had those. I trust you have been keeping them safe… and not using them like this so frequently…" Jimmy interrogated lightly.

"Yes I have." April opened her bedroom door. Immediately the culprit of the lavender smell was revealed, as the scent filled Jimmy's nose.

 _So, that's where the smell is coming from._ Jimmy discovered. April had several candles lit all around her room. Jimmy noticed that this served as both an olfactory ambience, and a poor sense of lighting. April's massive room encapsulated Jimmy. He leaned against April's dresser. She stood facing the other way at her closet.

"Jimmy…" April started. "I have something to tell you." An ominous spell fell over the room. Jimmy sat on her king-sized bed. He stared at her back.

April leaned against the wall with her head and right hand palm touching the closet door. "For eons, my ancestors have attempted to maintain and nurture our home planet…" she looked to her left. "We diminished all of our natural resources-"

"And now you have none left…" Jimmy interjected. "You have no home to go to now…"

"Precisely… I fear for my family's future, and what our next plan is."

"My people were dying on our home planet. And there was nothing I could do at the time; we had to leave. I knew I couldn't bring them all to Earth… So I decided to save my family and myself. I used the generators to bring us here, construct this house, and to create everything you see here." April widened her hands out to emphasize her surroundings. "My parent's still don't understand how I did this all, or the technology involved with the generators."

"I-I'm so sorry to hear about this." Jimmy replied.

April turned around to look Jimmy in the eyes. She slowly walked towards him. Jimmy was petrified from the news. "I did not just come here for refuge, but to also seek your genius advice." April put a hand to Jimmy's chin to match their eyes. April backed away, and grabbed the ends of her tight black dress to sit down on the bed beside him. Jimmy began to blush as their thighs grazed each other.

"Well, this is quite a predicament. I have a couple of ideas, but I want to think about this a little more." Jimmy thought as he looked around the room, and then back at April. "How much time do we have to come up with a plan?"

"Right now… we have some time…" April ran her index finger down Jimmy's right leg. April looked down at Jimmy's leg, and then up into his blue eyes.

She turned her whole body sideways to face him, as her silk black hair floated around. "I think your a great man Jimmy…" Jimmy was frozen. She moved her head closer to his as she pressed her soft dark purple lips together.

April put both hands on Jimmy's checks as she held a pecked kissed.

20 minutes later, Jimmy was in his rocket, and almost home. "I can't believe what happened to her planet… and she still likes me!? And she kissed me… AGAIN! I think I will wait on telling Cindy any of this…"


End file.
